Horidēmyuumyūzu (Holiday Mew Mews)
by I'm a Nerd and Proud
Summary: Five new mew mews show up, ready to face a new villain. Each is a different holiday; Halloween, Christmas, Valentines' day, Easter and Remembrance Day. The five bring together traits that will help them save the world from an evil that will have you shaking in your bones; Jack Frost. (Need OCs!)
1. FORMS

**Horidēmyuumyūzu (Holiday Mew Mews)**

**Summary: **Five new mew mews show up, ready to face a new villain. Each is a different holiday; Halloween, Christmas, Valentines' day, Easter and Remembrance Day. The five bring together traits that will help them save the world from an evil that will have you shaking in your bones; Jack Frost.

**Hey guys! This is a new idea for TMM since I want to write something for that anime. I've been busy (majorly) with X Men and Vampire Diaries so I want to give to give you guys this. This is an OC story! *Yay!* **

**I need Christmas, Valentines' day, Easter and Remembrance Day mew mews. I will be doing Halloween :) **

**The idea for this plot is that the five mews come together because Jack Frost is trying to take over the holidays but they can't let that happen. There is something that comes with being a none holiday so Jack Frost is sick of being left out. This might have already been done; oh well! **

**When doing the holiday mews, I'd like some kind of animal that will represent the holiday. *Ex: Easter could be a bunny*. **

**For colors, I'd **_**love **_**majorly if they went with the holiday as well. *Ex: Christmas would be red and green*.**

**I DON'T need a Jack Frost, just to let you guys know; I have already chosen what he will look like; I just need the four other mew mews. Attacks/weapons should be something to do with the holidays as well. *Ex: Valentines' day the weapon could be an arrow*. **

**I think that's about it, but this is what I need:**

Name:

Holiday:

Age:

Gender:

Animal:

Weapon:

Mew Outfit:

Normal Outfit:

Personality:

Colors:

What does she symbolise: *Ex: If I was doing Christmas, I'd say something along the lines of giving maybe*.

Mini pet friend: *like Masha*

Mew Name:

**I think that's it, if you have anything else you would like me to know, just add it in :)**

**ALSO: The mews/Guardians are like Kisshu, Pai and Taruto; they are alien! **

**Anyway, here's part one!**

**~Prologue~**

"The spirits of the five will no longer make me feel like I am no one!" said a deep voice, with an icy edge to it. "They will let me join, or they will no longer enjoy life as it is."

The voice of the person stepped out of his dark shadowy hiding place. The person was indeed a male, with icy white hair and long elf like ears. His body was pale, and almost as white as his hair.

The icy male glanced around his icy tower room which was dark and cold. He smirked as he met the eyes of the mirror, and his bright ice like eyes met the other of himself. "The guardians will know my pain," He said, and then chuckled, "For I am Jack Frost!"

Jack smirked as his voice bounced around the small icy room. "You called?" he looked at his small servant, who looked more like a shadow than anything else.

He nodded, "Yes I have." Jack smirked more. "We're breaking out of here, Ryuu."

Ryuu, the shadow like creature grinned evilly at his master. "Yes master," He said in his dark like voice.

"Now," Jack smirked, "I'd like to get ready. Ryuu, bring me my best blue robs."

Ryuu nodded with a simple "yes master" and then he was gone, going to find Jack his blue robs. Jack turned, and stared out the window, staring at his frozen kingdom.

"One day, guardians, one day." Jack murmured, pleased to know that he would be breaking out soon enough. "You will fall."

**~xXx~**

**So whatcha think of Jack Frost? Please **_**PM**_** me the info about your mew mews! I don't know what else to say, other than I hope this story is good….. If you have seen **_**Rise of the Guardians**_**, know that this Jack Frost isn't like the other one! This Jack is rude, and willing to kill anyone to get what he wants.**

**Ryuu is a shadowy person, and will always stand by Jack, (why I will explain later on).**

**I'll hopefully have the next chapter up soon! I need my mew mews/guardians in soon if you guys want this to continue! **

**BYE**

**Nerdy-**


	2. Chapter 1

**Horidēmyuumyūzu (Holiday Mew Mews)**

**Note: Just to let you all know, the guardians are spirits, and they need hosts to finish their destinies. **

**Chapter One: Mischief**

**~xXx~**

Have you ever stopped and thought, _where did mischief come from? _Maybe that hasn't come to mind. Did you ever wonder what the heck Halloween meant? What Christmas meant? _Easter_ maybe? Ever wondered what Remembrance Day meant? Hey, maybe even wondered about Valentines' day meant?

Some people usually don't. They just usually like getting free stuff or maybe some days from work or school; they never really stop and think, _hey why is this the way it is? _Or maybe; _why are we getting out of school for this?_

No one really cared or bothered to ask.

These five dates are special for the world today. It may just seem like a way to get free stuff or candy, maybe it's to remember fallen people. Whatever the case, you should be asking where all these holidays came from.

But that's enough talk about _that_. Let's move on, and go to the Tokyo High School…

~xXx~

"ISAZURA!" the name rang off the lips of a teacher, who came bolting out of his math classroom. A young 15 year old bolted it out of the classroom and raced down the hall, trying to get away from the teacher. "You little monster, you get back here!"

The young girl raced down the hallway, getting odd looks from passing by students (like there was many). She smirked when she saw her best friend walking out of the library. When his eyes met hers, he groaned loudly. The girl raced forward and then made her way towards the lunch room, the teacher still after her.

"ISAZURA!" the teacher shouted again.

_If you haven't guessed, I'm Isazura. Toraburu Isazura, actually. I'm the school's trouble maker. _

Isazura glanced over her shoulder at her losing breath math teacher. Her smirk only widened. She loved winning and she loved causing _major _trouble. Once she had a good hiding spot, she caught her breath. She glanced around quietly, quickly just in case she had to make a run for it again.

"Isazura," she heard her name, and she got ready to fight but it was only her best friend.

"What do you want Erikku?" Isazura asked, as she sounded very breathless. Erikku rolled his neon blue eyes.

"I came over to ask why the hell you're pissing Suzuki again." Erikku replied. "You know Suzuki hates you."

She smirked, "Just makes it that much more fun."

He groaned as he shook his head. "You're something else…." He murmured.

"You know you love me!" Isazura flashed him a grin. "Besides, Suzuki had it coming to him this time. He asked for stupid homework, and I had it done. When he got to me, he marked me as completely wrong and then called me out in the class, saying what a good student _shouldn't _do. I got pissed so yes I had to fight him!"

"You _fought _him!?" Erikku groaned loudly this time. "You know you're going to get kicked out for sure this time!"

She waved her hand in reply. "Oh _please_. Suzuki shouldn't do shit if he can't handle someone fighting back."

"He's only doing his job!" Erikku explained.

She narrowed her eyes. "Whose side are you on, Erikku?"

"The right side!" he replied.

"Okay," she smirked then, "Then you're on mine."

Erikku groaned.

"ISAZURA!" the two glanced over, finding Mr. Suzuki standing there, glaring at Isazura. He glared deadly. "You're going to the office NOW!"

Isazura looked at Erikku and rolled her eyes. "See ya Erikku-chan! I gotta _run_." She winked before she rushed off with a red faced Suzuki chasing after her.

~xXx~

When the teachers _finally _caught Isazura, they put her in the office where she had to sit. She played with her curly red hair and she groaned softly. Her dark brown eyes met of some kid. He seemed to like her fire, but she looked away. Her pale white skin seemed to glow in the light, which she hated.

Isazura kinda looked like a vampire. With her blood like red hair, and her dark, dark brown eyes that almost had a blood like shine to them. Her body was very pale, and she was also very curvy.

She felt the stare of the boy, but she paid little attention to him. Once Suzuki entered the office, (it was Lunch time) he glared at her. "You're getting it now, Toraburu!" Suzuki looked pleased.

"Am I _really_?" Isazura asked, narrowing her eyes at him. "Besides, _Suzuki_, I do believe Miss Sato will back me up. It was _you _who started it."

"Miss Toraburu, please give Mr. Suzuki some respect." The two enemies looked over to find a slender figured woman standing there. The woman had golden hair that almost looked white in some places, and her eyes were very blue. She was more of a tanned woman, and she wore a black knee shirt, a white dress shirt for women and some black heels.

Isazura then smiled, "Hey Miss Sato!"

Miss Sato sighed heavily as she shook her head. "Both of you come with me to my office."

Suzuki narrowed his eyes at Isazura, but followed Miss Sato to her office. They sat in front of Miss Sato's desk, though Suzuki glared at Isazura. Isazura seemed very pleased.

"So what happened _this _time?" Miss Sato asked, sighing because these two always fought.

They started trying to talk, but ended up glaring at one another. Suzuki tried but so did Isazura, both wanting their point to be made. "Suzuki called upon me, asking for _my _answer! I gave it to him and he made me look stupid which I am not, I have the _highest _mark in the _class_! So I said I was giving him a chance to say he was sorry. He said he wasn't, and then he asked what I was going to do. I told him I'd get him back. He didn't believe me." Isazura explained.

"No, no, no, no!" Suzuki said, narrowing his eyes at the vampire like girl. "That isn't what happened, _enfant muet_!"

"Did you just call me a dumb child!?" Isazura was now pissed, "ASS HOLE!"

"Isazura!" groaned poor Miss Sato. "We don't use that kind of language in our school!"

Isazura turned her burning glare to Miss Sato. "So he's allowed to call me a dumb child!? That isn't fair, Miss Sato!"

Suzuki looked pleased now. "Please calm down— Isazura, he isn't allowed to call you that. Please say you're sorry, Sutībun." Miss Sato pleaded. "I have other places I need to be so please just….say you're both sorry."

**-Sutībun means Steven****-**

Isazura looked smug now. But it faded when Miss Sato told her to say sorry. They both pointed at one another, "BUT HE STARTED IT!" said Isazura right when Suzuki said, "SHE STARTED IT!"

Miss Sato groaned. Why did it seem that she always had to deal with this kind of thing?

**~xXx~**

**So what do you guys think? Do you like Isazura? Her name is actually mischief translated to Japanese. Her last name, Toraburu is actually trouble in Japanese. Toraburu Isazura, whatcha think of her? **

**Anyway, please review and I need just a Easter mew! I have Christmas, Valentines' Day and Remembrance Day. :) I also have Halloween which is by me! Anyway, BYE! **


	3. Chapter 2

**Horidēmyuumyūzu (Holiday Mew Mews)**

**Note: Major thank you to **_**Shallotte**_** for being my first REAL reviewer to this story :) She is also the owner of this mew. **

**Chapter Two: Peace**

**~xXx~**

The library is a place for peace, calm, reading, a quiet place to chat with some friends and get your work down. There were many books that lined the bookshelves, fiction and non-fiction; fairy tales, history, vampire Vs werewolves, zombies, and just so much more. The library was always her favorite place to go.

A young girl, maybe 17 years old stood mostly alone, by herself, but she seemed happy enough. She had short, spiky blue hair with her yellowish eyes. She was a pale girl, with her curvy body and her way to just look weird but still an amazing person. She glanced around the library once before she pulled out her newest book that she was going to read.

She heard something going on, someone acting stupid and she knew right away who it was. Toraburu Isazura and she knew just how awful the girl could be.

The blue haired girl shook her head, muttering something about young teens being very stupid.

_Hey there, I'm Anetha Noaya. _

Young Noaya went towards her usual sit in the far back with her newest book. She sat down, glancing around once and then she heard some nosy kids entering the room. 'You got to be kidding me!' Noaya thought with a frown.

The nosy kids actually sat right across from her. She glared and soon got up, going to sign out her book so she could read in class. Once that was done, she went towards the more quiet part of the school; the hallways for the classrooms. The wings.

She ran into one of her friends, Tanaka Yuki. "Noaya," Yuki grinned at her friend. "What are you doing out of the library?"

"I think that's really mean of you, Yuki-chan. Why are you always picking on me about loving the library?" Noaya said, shaking her head because she knew just what her best friend was all about.

"Come on, Noaya-_chan_! You spend ALL your time there, what about me? Your best friend? Remember me any?" Yuki teased. "Besides that point, you totally missed Mochizuki-kun asking Kato-san OUT! Can you believe it? I never thought he would have the guts!"

If you haven't guessed, Yuki loved to talk.

Mochizuki Zero was the guy's name, and every girl had a major crush on him. Kato Mai was the girl, and everyone knew that Zero liked Mai. The two were like best friends, it was going to happen.

Noaya wanted to ask why she should care, but she did. She always wanted to make sure everyone else was happy; even if she wasn't. "So they're a couple?" she forced herself to ask.

"YES!" Yuki grinned as she clapped her hands together happily. "It finally happened and I SOOO called it!"

"Yes you did," Noaya smiled at her friend, glad to see a smile on her face. "Anything else I should know?"

Yuki nodded. "Endo Ai is _pregnant_!"

Endo Ai…. A pretty girl, but also pretty blond at times. It wasn't surprising that she was pregnant. "With who?" the blue haired girl was surprised she even asked.

"Watanabe Aiko," Yuki replied. "I can't believe it even happened. I knew Akio liked Ai, but I never saw that they would even do anything, none the less get pregnant!"

And once you got Yuki talking, there was _nothing _that could shut her up. Yuki kept ranting about the couple, well Noaya stood there. She listened to her friend go on and on, and when it seemed Yuki was out of breath, Noaya about to say 'I have to go', when Yuki started up about something else. School maybe? She wasn't paying attention. Yuki ranted about just about everything she could.

"Yuki!" finally, Noaya got a word in. Yuki stopped talking, staring at her friend. "I need to go to my locker before class starts."

Yuki nodded, "Oh yeah, me too!"

Noaya went to go, and then Yuki followed. Noaya said nothing, and soon Yuki was ranting again; something about veggies.

~xXx~

The final bell rang, which made Noaya super happy. School was over for the weekend, which meant that Noaya could relax with her book— or so she thought. Yuki came rushing towards her, a huge smile on her face. "Noaya, guess what!" Yuki grinned.

"What?" Noaya looked up from her book which was _Guardians: the Power of Four_. "Is someone on fire?"

Yuki rolled her eyes as she shook her head. "No! Next Thursday is the school dance! You should totally come!"

Noaya was never one for dances. But her friend looked so hopeful… so breakable if someone said the wrong words…. "I'll have to ask my mom…."

"Okay!" Yuki smiled at her best friend. "Well….text me okay?"

"Alright," Noaya said, and then Yuki plopped herself down beside her. 'I guess reading time is over.' Noaya thought with a sigh. "Yes?"

"I was just wondering….do you wanna hang out this weekend?" Yuki asked, once again looking hopeful.

"Maybe…" Noaya said, and now Yuki grinned.

"YAY!" shouted Yuki, and now the two made their way towards the doors of the high school; it was time to go home.

~xXx~

Noaya was walking down the road, thinking about a few things, anything that would come to mind. Yuki was ranting yet again, as they walked together. They had been neighbors for a very long time. They two fell into step, just walking and talking. Noaya was half listening, when she picked up a name she knew. Isazura. "What?"

"Huh?" Yuki was caught in her rant, and now fully confused.

"Isazura, you said her name. Why?" Noaya asked.

"Oh!" Yuki had a face palm moment. Noaya was about to hit herself in the forehead. "I heard from my friend Rin that Isazura was totally freaking out at Mr. Suzuki again."

"Again?" it shouldn't have shocked her.

Yuki nodded, "Yup! Rin said she saw Isazura rushing away from Suzuki. And then she saw that hot piece of ass Erikku…."

That made Noaya's heart stop. Erikku used to be her best friend, that was till Isazura stole him away and in turn, Noaya met Yuki. "Don't talk about Erikku-kun like that!" Noaya ordered.

"Erikku-_kun_?" her best friend stopped walking, causing Noaya to stop walking as well. "I know he's hot and everything, but when did you start crushing on him? Why didn't you tell _me_?"

Noaya started to blush. "I don't like him…he just used to be a major friend…"

"WHAT!?" shouted Yuki, "WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL **ME**!?"

She groaned. "Yuki calm down. It was a long time ago, and it isn't like he likes me anymore….he's too busy chasing after Isazura…."

Yuki knew her best friend was hurting and then hugged her. "It'll be okay, Noaya-chan, you got _me_."

"Thanks Yuki-chan," Noaya flashed her a bright smile. "You're the best."

"I know," Yuki giggled.

~xXx~

**That's chapter two :) We met Noaya and Yuki. What do you think of them? I own Yuki, and I kinda just made her up. Back story kinda just came to me, as to why Noaya doesn't like Isazura, and you'll see a little more of that **_**later**_**. **

**Up Next: **Giving, family and a little hint of Jesus.


	4. Chapter 3

**Horidēmyuumyūzu (Holiday Mew Mews)**

**Note: Err….not sure what to say other than enjoy, and would you please review at the end? AND THERE IS NO ONE MORE OCS! I have all them that I need. Sorry if you wanted a spot and were too late. If you heard from me or got a reply back, that means your mew is IN! **

**Chapter Three: Giving, Family and a Hint of Jesus**

**~xXx~**

**READ THIS EXTRA NOTE PLEASE! **

**Another Note AND PLEASE READ: This is a short chapter because I've been super busy lately, and need to get writing to when the girls actually become mew mews and I've been having a hard time lately. My grandmother passed away on Sunday so yeah…this chapter might suck, and for that I am sorry! **

"This is for you!" the voice rang out, with a slight like jingle of a bell. Her eyes were bright hazel, and she seemed very happy. The person looked at her with large blue eyes, seemed weak but smiled at the girl.

"Thank you and May God bless you." Murmured the old woman, before she turned, and left.

The girl watched the last person go, and then she let out a sigh of relief. She was working at the town's food bank, and she was trying to help out as much as she could.

"Madison!"

_Hello there. I'm Elizabeth Madison. Yes, I have an English name._

"Yes?" Elizabeth looked over, feeling her brown fluffy hair fall into her face. She found a kind old woman standing there before her. Her name was Akko. "Is there something wrong, Akko?"

Akko shook her head. "No, I was just letting you know that I am truly thankful to you. So very much."

"You're welcome, I love helping out as much as I can!" Elizabeth grinned at Akko. "So I'll see you next Friday?"

Akko nodded, and Elizabeth hugged the woman.

"See ya later Akko-senpai," Elizabeth murmured before she let go, and went to get her jacket. "Bye everyone!" She called over her shoulder before she gone, rushing out of the building.

Elizabeth made her way towards her mother's car, and her mom smiled at her. "So did Akko say anything?" her mother asked.

"No," Elizabeth shrugged. "Akko said nothing really. Just letting me know that I'll be needed again Friday."

Her mother nodded and then smiled. "Alright,"

~xXx~

Elizabeth went home, and then went on facebook, hoping to catch maybe a few friends online. She slightly frowned when she didn't…and then some mean people started to send her mean messages about how she should die in a hole.

_Go die in a hole, little Christian bitch!_

_Loser no one wants you!_

Were just some of the messages. Elizabeth closed her laptop as she sighed, wishing that she could just go relax.

"Elizabeth!" it was her mother.

"What?" Elizabeth called back, wondering what could be up.

"Your father is HOME!" her mother called back.

_Father…? _Elizabeth smiled as she got up; rushing towards the stairs glad to hear her father was in town and home. She had missed him dearly. She ran down the stairs and found her father sitting at the table, chatting to her mother. "Daddy!" she shouted.

He turned, and flashed her a nice grin. "Hey baby girl!"

Elizabeth rushed forward, jumping into his arms as she buried her face into his chest. "You're home!"

He chuckled, "Yes I am."

He kissed the top of her head as Elizabeth felt tears of joy fill her eyes. "I didn't think you would be home till Christmas…"

"Honey," her father said, pulling her closer if he could. "I came home early to see you because…"

Elizabeth pulled back, looking at him strangely. Her mother looked saddened now. "Your grandmother, Eiko passed away…"

Eiko was her father's mother, and the woman who pretty much brought her up as who she was today. Elizabeth's eyes widen and then tears of sadness fill them. "W-what?" she whimpered.

Her father pulled her close into a hug, burying his face into her hair. "Shh, it will be alright. Eiko is in a better place now."

"But I want her here!" Elizabeth cried out, wanting her grandmother back.

"Honey, I'm so sorry." Her father said softly, "But we can't bring her back…"

"So you're here just for her?" Elizabeth asked, getting a little hateful but who wouldn't be? Her grandmother was _dead_.

Her father sighed. "Elizabeth, you're being totally unfair. You know that I am working my butt off to pay for everything and I had to come back, she was my mother."

"You act like I'm not even your daughter!" Elizabeth finally shouted, and then she rushed off, leaving her mother Rue and her father Jacob behind.

Still, she had just lost her grandmother….

~xXx xXx~

**That's it for now, and we met Elizabeth! I hope you all like her :) Please review! **

**Also, really sorry about the wait and the shortness, hopefully the next chapter will be longer, k? Hugs! **


	5. Note

Hey guys, I lost my PMs which has my Mew mews on ^^' Whoops! I was going to write tonight and well, I don't have my Valentines' day one, so I can't, SHIT!

If you are the person who wrote me the mew, PM me the info and let me say this, I am very very very sorry!

Shit, I wish I could I could make this up to you, but I will, I'll write a super long chapter once I have the OCs again! Okay? THANK YOU EVERYONE FOR FOLLOWING MY STORY! Very sorry for many things, but MERRY CHRISTMAS!


End file.
